Confession
by A Certain Author
Summary: Cana loved Lucy ever since Lucy kindly helped her out on a mission. Now, Cana has made the choice to confess her love for Lucy, but who knows how well that will turn out. Yuri. Lemons. Oneshot.  My first FanFiction XD


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :D GottaluvKatanas here! Alright, this is MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! So I'm gonna write a Fairy Tail FanFiction that is going to be a CanaxLucy FanFic. I was very disappointed when I saw NO LucyxCana FanFics so I thought to myself, 'Heck, I'll make an account and create one!' And that's exactly what I did! :3 Just so all of you know, both Cana and Lucy are girls, so this is going to be a Yuri. There will be Lemons later in the story. This is also going to be a Oneshot. Sooo yeah~ Have fun! :3 (Side note: Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!~)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cana, Lucy, or Fairy Tail. If I did then it wouldn't be popular. In fact, it would've sucked.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucy!~" I yelled, waving my hand back and forth. Lucy turned around and smiled at me. My heart fluttered with excitement at the sight of her. Today her hair was tied into a ponytail, a skin-tight shirt showing off her generous mounds, and a pair of skinny jeans. Her celestial keys jangled on her side with every movement she made. I felt my cheeks turn a slight hue of pink.<p>

"Cana! What is it?" She questioned, while tilting her head to the side. I felt my cheeks burn hotter and averted my eyes toward the guild's wooden floor, that was patched up due to the almost constant fights between Natsu and Grey. I fiddled with my fingers for a while before responding.

"C-can I discuss something with you Lucy? Y'know... In private?" I muttered quietly, barely audible.

"Sure! You know you could talk to me about anything Cana!" My heart fluttered again when I heard those words. I opened my mouth to respond but I had no time since there was a loud crash behind us and a cursing Grey.

"LUUUUCYYY!~ LET'S DO A JOB WITH GREY AND ERRZAAA!~ IT ALSO GOT GOOD PAAAAY!~ LUUUCY?~" Natsu screeched. Lucy sighed while I jerked my head up. Lucy sheepishly smiled at me.

"Sorry Cana, but I have to take this job. I know you wanted to talk to me about something but I'm behind on my rent and-" Lucy started before I cut her off.

"No! It's alright! Go ahead!" I almost yelled. Lucy's expression turned into a sorry and hurt one. I suddenly felt bad and lowered my voice. "I mean, go on ahead. I know keeping up with your rent is pretty hard and stuff so go on. I'll tell you about it when you come back Lucy." She grinned and hugged me. I was shocked at the sudden gesture and blushed a rosy hue of red. When she released her embrace, she put both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright then. See you, Cana!" She released her grip on my shoulders and she turned around, her ponytail whipping me with her scent. I breathed as much as I could of it and held it for a while. _She smells like lilac..._

I sighed and watched her as she walked out of the doors leading to Fairy Tail. I watched her hips sway side to side with every step she took... I shook my head. "She can't like girls, let alone me..." I muttered quietly to myself. "Besides, she seems to like Natsu or Grey. Like hell she'd date me!" I laughed bitterly to myself as I walked to my sake barrel. I took a long swig of my sake and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I closed my eyes to think quietly to myself. Then I remembered Lucy's scent and my lips curled into a small, twisted smile. I heard small footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Lisanna..." I muttered quietly to myself more than towards her. The silver haired girl smiled and tilted her head to the side, as she raised her hand in greeting. I did the same gesture.

"What's up Cana-san? You've been acting weird ever since Lucy helped you out on that one job that the both of you went on two months ago." She said, as she scrunched her nose cutely. I smirked. Of course, Lisanna Strauss, younger sibling of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss can read almost anyone like an open book, which is pretty ironic since she hates studying. "What's the problem that you wanted to talk with Lucy with? Maybe I can help you." I gaped at her.

"W-Were you eavesdropping?" I said, shocked, eyes wide. Lisanna just giggled and put a finger on her lips, as if signaling to me that it was a secret. _Damn Strauss..._

"No comment. Now, tell me what 'problem' you were going to discuss Lucy with~." I scowled at her. No way in hell I was going to tell anyone-let alone Lisanna Strauss-that I was in love with Lucy!

"No! I'm not going to tell anyone _but_ Lucy!" I stubbornly said as I crossed my arms across my chest. Lisanna puffed out her left cheek and crossed her arms as well. I had the impression that she was like a child pouting, but since we were both doing it, I guess we both looked like children.

"Pleeease Cana!~" She whined. I sighed and threw my hands up in the air, signaling my defeat.

"Fiiine!~ I'll tell you." I pulled out a chair and sat on it in a way so that the back of the chair was facing the front. Lisanna sat in the same fashion. "But you have to swear that you'll _never_ tell anyone about this! Including Lucy! Not until I'm ready to tell her!" She nodded and I sighed inside. Thank God Lisanna can keep promises! I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "I, Cana Alberona, am i-in love w-with L-Lucy H-Heartphilia..." My cheeks turned into a dark hue of red as I said my confession. I glanced at Lisanna and noticed that her eyes were wide. _Crap! I knew this was a bad idea!_

Slowly, her shocked expression turned into a smile so big, it was maniacal. I shuddered and drew in a sharp breath, while I waited for her to ask if I was joking. "Really?" She asked curiously, still wearing that creepy smile of hers. I nodded slowly, suddenly dreading the fact that I told Lisanna. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! This is it! I'm so fucking screwed!_

Suddenly her huge-ass smile turned into a gentle smile. "Why don't you tell her then?" She responded gently. I breathed out slowly and stared at her blankly. Was she seriously this stupid?

"Cause if I tell her she might reject me! Or worse! She might think I'm a freak for liking her! Then she'll stop talking to me altogether!" I grabbed a handful of my hair and started to tug on it lightly. I started to play the worse case scenarios in my head, each getting worse and worse. I loosened the grip on my hair and let my arms fall to my sides. "Besides... She probably loves Natsu..." I said quietly. I heard Lisanna giggle. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

Her giggling subsided and she stared at me with watery eyes from laughing, "Cana, Natsu and I are going out!" My jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"B-But...!" I leaned in closer. "Does anyone else-besides me-know that the both of you are going out?" I whispered fiercely at her. She shook her head.

"Nope. Cause if Mira-Nee and Elf-Niichan knew, they would have both killed Natsu by now!" Made sense. Both Elfman and Mira were _very_, and I mean _very_ protective of Lisanna, ever since that incident with Edolas.

"Then she probably likes Grey." Lisanna giggled again.

"Cana, have you been living under a rock? Juvia and Grey are going out!" My eyes went wide and my jaw almost hit the floor again. Looks like Lisanna wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"S-Seriously? Since when!" I demanded. Lisanna wiped a tear from her eye.

"Two months ago!" I facepalmed. Of course. I was the one who forced Grey to confess to Juvia. Damn!

"I'm so stupid..." I muttered to myself.

"But isn't it a huge load off your shoulders, right? Knowing that Lucy isn't in love with those two, and probably won't be. Besides, I heard she was bisexual." Lisanna cheekily smiled. I subtly nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks Lisanna!" I stood up and hugged her. _All right! I'm going to confess to Lucy when she comes back!_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Lucy came back from her job with Natsu and gang, and it's been two weeks since I talked with Lisanna about my feelings for Lucy. Now here I am, standing in front of Lucy Heartphilia's door, ready to confess to her. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Here goes nothing..." As I raised my fist and knocked on her door, once, twice, three times. Lucy poked her head out of the doorway and shivered at the evening chill. She finally noticed me and opened the door fully.<p>

"Cana!" She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled back and returned her embrace. She released her grip and pulled me inside her house. "It's pretty cold out, huh Cana?" She called out as she entered her kitchen to get who-knows-what.

"Yeah..." I said, as I hanged my old fur-lined jacket on the nearby coat hanger and closed the door. I looked around and saw that her house was fairly small. To the right of me was a couch, to the left, a doorway to her room. I poked my head in her room and breathed deeply. It smelled just like her. I took my head out of the doorway and saw that to the far left corner there was a bathroom, complete with a shower, bathtub, and toilet. I noticed steam coming out of the doorway. _She must have taken a shower..._ The mere thought of Lucy naked made me blush. "Damn..." I cursed to myself as I rubbed my cheeks to get them to calm down.

"So, what was the problem that you wanted to tell me about, Cana?" Lucy said as she placed a tea set on the small coffee table in front the couch. I sat beside her.

"Oh... Er... I-I actually wanted to a-ask you something." I stuttered as I took a seat next to her. I noticed that her hair was wet and that she was wearing a light blue baby tee with a pair of shorts. _Damn! She looks hot, even in pajamas!_

"Which is what, Cana?" She asked, munching on a buttermilk cookie she brought from the kitchen. I swallowed hard and took a shaky breath.

"I-I was wondering i-if y-you w-would l-like to go out with me..." I feebly confessed. So much for being bold about it. I glanced at her and she looked at me, not even batting an eyelash. _Crap..._ I felt a stone drop in my stomach.

It took her a while to respond. "Okay."

My head shot up, and I looked at her, bewildered. "W-what..?"

"I said I'll go out with you, Cana." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I just stared at her shocked. This can't be real.

"B-But why...?" I felt like my brain just exploded into a tiny pieces.

"Well, I guess I always had feelings for you ever since that job we did together." Lucy sheepishly smiled. "Guess we both feel the same way." She smiled sweetly. Without thinking, I closed the distance between us, and it was like magic. Her lips were unbelievably soft. I closed my eyes and continued kissing her, until we mutually pulled away, as if we did it a million times. I half-opened my eyes to see her expression. No shock, no disgust, just a small, innocent smile, pulling on the corners of her lips. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Cana..." She said under her breath. My heart skipped a beat. _This is totally not a dream..._

"I love you too... Lucy..." As I met her lips for another time, I started to build up my courage and opened my mouth to trace her lips with my tongue. I could taste the cookie that she ate. I felt her lips part and slowly, I pushed my tongue into her mouth. I nudged her tongue with mine for a bit, and it began to wrap itself around my tongue and enter my mouth. I blushed heavily at the action and brought my hand up to caress her cheek. She eventually broke the kiss, and a thin line of saliva dropped from the place where our lips met. I felt her fingers go up to my usual bikini bra's clasp.

"Can I...?" She asked nervously, and I nodded. Lucy smiled and unclasped my blue bra, tossing it aside. She cupped one of my breasts and began caressing it, sending unfamiliar, yet pleasant waves down my spine. I moaned softly when she licked my hardened nipple, scraping it lightly between her teeth.

"D-Don't tease..." I said with some difficulty. Lucy just giggled and took my nipple in her mouth, while fondling with the other one, making me moan louder. She lifted her head and began nibbling on my neck, still fondling with my breasts. After she left a mark on my neck, she began nibbling on my ear, constantly saying "I love you" in a husky voice over and over to arouse me. She traced my figure with her hands, until she reached the hem of my panties, and she began to slowly take then off. After removing my remaining article of clothing, Lucy began taking off her own clothes, _slowly_. I began rubbing my thighs together and she was _still_ undoing her bra. I was getting irritated.

"When will you be done?" I barked harshly. Lucy just laughed.

"Just a little longer..." She replied, as she tossed her bra aside and her breasts bounced in freedom. I stared at them, my entire face, a bright hue of red. I guess she noticed me staring at them since she covered them with her arm and stuck out her tongue out at me, calling me a huge pervert. But hey? Who wouldn't stare at Lucy's tits?

After removing her panties and tossing them away, she crawled on top of me, lust glazing her eyes. I smirked and pulled her into a heated kiss. I turned us over, so I was on top of Lucy. I sucked and nibbled on a soft spot on her neck, and Lucy purred in pleasure, making my actions bolder. After leaving a mark on her neck, I began caressing both of her mounds, making Lucy moan in pleasure again. I licked my lips subconsciously and wrapped my lips around one of her nipples, sucking it, while pinching and pulling the other between my fingers.

"Mmm~ Canaaa~..." Lucy mewled with pleasure. Hearing my name with such sexual charge increased my arousal tenfold, and I began nibbling on her nipple. Lucy nearly screamed with pleasure. I moved on with much reluctance and trailed light, feathery kisses down her stomach, giving the occasional lick. Once I reached a patch of neatly trimmed blond pubic hair, I stuffed my nose in it and inhaled deeply, smelling how aroused Lucy was. I heard her giggle and caress my hair, encouraging me to continue. I obliged.

I blew on her clitoris and she groaned. I chuckled lowly to myself. "How eager..." She just glared at me and I sheepishly smiled, as I began to lick her clitoris. Her breathing started to quicken, so I started biting it gently, making her hips buck. I placed my hands on her hips, making her to stay in place, as I continued to lick and nibble at her sensitive nub. I placed a gentle kiss on it and moved lower, reaching her soaking entrance. I stuck my tongue out to taste her and dear _god_ did she taste sweet! I spread apart her labia and began to slowly penetrate her with my tongue.

"Caaanaaa!~" Lucy moaned loudly. I started to slowly move my tongue in and out of her to tease, but soon my movements started to get faster as I started to crave her more and more. Eventually I reached her G-Spot, giving her immense pleasure. Shortly after, she reached her orgasm, as a spurt of sweet liquid entered my mouth, which I swallowed without any hesitation. I lifted my head away from her entrance and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Lucy giggled.

"It's all over your mouth..." She said quietly, giggling, as she reached out and licked off the remaining liquid from the corner of my mouth. I kissed her on the cheek gently, saying how much I loved her. "It's a bit too early to say that..." She whispered huskily in my ear as she pushed me down, so she was on top of me. "Since it's my turn..." She smirked and pulled me into a heated kiss, prying my mouth open with her tongue. I moaned into the kiss, loving the intensity Lucy was treating me with. I felt her spread apart my labia with her fingers as she slowly entered me, making me moan once again. She pumped her fingers in and out of me, occasionally stopping to caress my G-Spot. My entire body shook as a huge wave of pleasure crashed over me, like an ocean wave soaking me at the beach, as my orgasm came. Lucy broke away from the kiss that surprisingly survived the entire time. She removed her fingers from my entrance and began licking her fingers clean, winking at me while she did. I just chuckled.

"That was amazing..." I whispered, as Lucy sat up on her shins, repositioning herself so I was holding her in my arms, her head resting on my chest. She purred in agreement, like a content cat. I began to stroke her cheek and sleep came over the both of us, as I held the most precious thing to me in my arms.

* * *

><p>I blocked my eyes from the harsh sunlight as it entered the window. I reached at the table beside me, reaching for a sake bottle; nothing. I was confused. I usually had a bottle of sake beside me whenever I slept. But then I remembered a very crucial thing; I was in another house, not mine. I started to panic. Who and why the <em>Hell<em> would anyone drag me to their house? As I opened my eyes I noticed another thing; I was naked.

"What the Hell!" I cursed to myself quietly. I sat up quickly and looked around to see if I could identify whose house I was in. Oh if it was Wakaba that dragged me into his house I am so gonna kill his-

"Cana, you're awake!" A cheery voice pulled my out of my thoughts as someone tackled me and we both fell to the floor, my attacker on top of me. I was about to punch my attacker until I realized it was Lucy. Last night's events started flooding back to me and a small smile etched itself on my face, as I buried my nose in Lucy's hair, inhaling her scent. _Lilac..._

"Jeez Cana, your such a deep sleeper!" Lucy angrily exclaimed, playfully punching my shoulder. I laughed and cupped her cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

"Maybe it's 'cause you made me sleep real well last night..." I whispered. Lucy's cheek grew warmer in my hand.

"S-shut up!~" She angrily yelled and I chuckled, covering my ear with my other hand.

"You're so cute when you get angry...~" I cooed at her and she blushed again, as she placed her forehead against mine. I sighed contently. "I love you Lucy..."

"I do too, Cana but..." Lucy frowned slowly, "How are we going to tell the others about our relationship...?" Crap. Hadn't thought about that. I chewed on my bottom lip. But soon, I heard a loud crash and the temperature started to rise dramatically. The only person I know who could do this is...

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched. I turned my head to see Natsu's upside down figure, his hand covering his nose, trying to block a nosebleed, Soon, I heard the clank of armor. _Oh fuck, please PLEASE don't let it be who I think it is...!_

"Lucy, why are you..." Erza entered the doorway and stopped in her tracks, blushing a deep red that would make any tomato jealous. "W-what e-exactly i-is going o-on... L-Lucy...?" She said shakily. I slapped my forehead, facepalming.

So much for telling the others about our relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeelllll? What you guys think? Did I do well for my first fanfiction? Please remember to Review and check out my other stories in the future~<strong>

**Signing off, GottaluvKatanas :D**


End file.
